


Ready for Freddy

by dapperganger



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Cussing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperganger/pseuds/dapperganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt arrives to work grumpy, ready to deal with his usual awful routine. But this time the animatronics are acting peculiar, in a way he can't comprehend to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Freddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short comedic crack fic, co-written with my good friend dipperintensifies (on tumblr).

** READY FOR FREDDY!!! **

****

Mike came back to work. It was the fourth night of the week. He sighed: “UGH! ANOTHER DAY OF WORK!”

He sat down on his usual boring ass chair and looked down at the monitors.

Everything seemed quiet now. However, it is always calm before the storm.

This night felt different compared to the others. There was an unsettling atmosphere in the restaurant.

Mike felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Hi, there young man,” a deep sexy voice whisper into his ear.

“FUCK YOU FREDDY! I KNOW IT’S YOU!” Mike snapped.

 “Oh yes, IT’S ME!”

Mike went: “HOLY SHIT, WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE THIS EARLY FAZFUCK?!”

Mike was about to yell another clever comeback, but were interrupted by a static ring tone.

“Hello, hello! Another message I forgot to tell you. I added some modification to all the animatronics. I think you’ll find it to be comforting in your situation, giving you a better work experience. ok, good luck! Bye!” the phone call ended.

“WHAT KIND OF MODIFICATIONS?!” Mike yelled. “WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS FREDDY?!”

Freddy wiggled his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

“If you want to know, I can show you my new _microphone_ ,” Freddy chuckled. “WOW HOW EXCITING. GREAT FOR YOU!” Mike said sarcastically. “NOW FUCK OFF!”

“I’ll show you anyway, you won’t regret it my _friend_ ,” He touched Mike’s shoulder with a firm grip.

“EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE FAZFUCK?!” Mike pushed the hand away.

“I’m not that bad Mike,” Freddy leaned in on Mike; close enough to hold around him.

“OK, FINE SHOW ME!” Mike was getting tired.

Freddy took a step away from Mike. Standing right in front of him. A hole appeared between his legs and a dildo emerged out into the light.

Mike stood there gaping looking at the big cock and back to Freddy’s face.

He blushed a little. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”

“This modification is a part of your new paycheck!” Freddy said. “So, are you ready for Freddy?!”

Mike shrugged. “YIFF YIFF MOTHERFUCKER!”


End file.
